Falling from Grace
by prettylittleliarlucy
Summary: Alone and Upset, Hanna and Spencer turn to one another for comfort - and in the process realise that sometimes you can't help but fall for the wrong person.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** This is based after the events of episode 2x25, however in this story Emily isn't gay, but rather Spencer is. She dated Maya, and this takes place 2 months after her death. Emily is in a relationship with Toby, and Hanna and Caleb are still together.

_**Chapter One:**_

"Spence," Hanna's voice travelled up the stairs as I sat glancing outside my window. A single tear rolled down my cheek as an image of Maya flashed through my mind. Her footsteps became louder as she sat behind to me. "If you don't want to go, you don't have to. Everyone will understand." That was Hanna, always caring and always the first to support me.

"No I want to go. It's been two months; I have to move on sometime soon." I cast a glance over my shoulder and smiled, hoping that it would convince her. She wasn't fooled, but decided to drop the subject.

"I'll meet you downstairs then," she said as she placed a hand on my shoulder before standing up and walking to my door. She stopped just before was she completely out, and added almost as if it were an afterthought "I know you don't think this now, but you will be able to love again." Without waiting for a response, she headed down the stairs and out of sight.

The moment she left the room I released the breath I didn't even know I'd been holding. My chest still ached as if there were a part of me missing, and I had thought about Maya every day since they had discovered her body. My mind kept circling back to one thing: why her? God clearly had some sort of sick sense of humour. As for ever loving again, even the thought made me feel nauseous.

I shook her image from my head and plastered the fake smile on my face that had become a part of my permanent attire. A party was the last place I wanted to be tonight, but I had to pretend that I was moving on, even if every part of my being was screaming that I would never move on.

I met Hanna at the bottom of the stairs and she flashed me a smile that touched either side of her face before going serious again. "If you want to leave at any point, just say the word and I will bring you straight back here."

"Thanks," I replied. "I'll keep that in mind." And with that, I walked out into the harsh and unyielding world, dreading the next five hours.

The music was blaring when we arrived at Noel Kahn's house and the image of pre-pubescent girls running around with mini-skirts on and red cups in hand reminded me that the world wasn't waiting for me.

"Changed your mind?" Hanna's melodic voice interrupted my thoughts. I was worried that my voice would crack if I replied, so I simply shook my head and continued to gaze at the party-goers. All of them appeared carefree and happy.

"You can go find Caleb if you like; I'll catch up with you in a minute." Hanna gave me one last look before reluctantly getting out and trudging through the mass of people in search of her Romeo.

I smiled as I watched her. Her blonde hair hung past her shoulders, and her tight fitting dress clung to her body in all the right places. Her blue eyes sparkled with a kind of excited bewilderment, and despite what people thought, she was one of the most kind-hearted people you could ever meet. She was beautiful. Every girl wanted to be her, and every boy wanted to be with her.

My mind returned to thoughts of Maya, and I made the decision that it was now or never. I opened the car door and stepped out. _"One foot in front of the other, that's all it is. Just one foot in front of the other. This will all be over soon"._ I told myself repetitively, hoping that at some point I would begin to actually believe it.

I forced myself to ignore the whispers and stares of everyone surrounding me and continued on until I was inside his house. Without giving myself a chance to think I grabbed a cup filled with an odd alcoholic concoction that I didn't even want to consider and took a sip.

"Spence?" Aria's voice came from behind me and I turned to face the girl that had come to mean so much to me. "Hey," I replied as lent forward to hug her.

She glanced around for a few seconds before asking, "did you come here by yourself?" I shook my head and pointed in the direction I had last seen Hanna heading in. "I came with Han, she's looking for Caleb at the moment."

"Ah I see," she said. "Em's here somewhere with Toby."

I nodded again; I had assumed this would be the case. We stood in awkward silence for several seconds. "So…you seen Fitz lately?" I asked in an attempt to start the conversation again. She glanced at her phone. "Oh shit!" she swore. "I'm really sorry Spence, I just realised that I should have left five minutes ago…I'm going to see him now."

"Oh. Okay. Well have fun." I said as she turned in the other direction and ran out.

I found myself alone once again – not that I minded. I took another sip of the mystery liquid in my cup and felt it burn my throat on its way down. Whoever had mixed this clearly had the aim of getting drunk – and quickly.

The mix of testosterone and alcohol was becoming overwhelming in the small confines of the house. Eager for an escape, I walked into the seemingly empty backyard, grateful for the quiet it provided.

A scream pierced through serenity and I immediately recognised it. I waited, trying to figure out the direction it had come from. My question was answered only moments later when I heard Hanna's voice echo through the darkness once again.

I sprinted through the darkness, waiting for my eyes to adjust to the lack of light. My heart jumped as I heard Hanna's terrified voice, "Get off me!"

"Hanna!" I yelled. I could faintly make out the silhouettes of two figures twenty metres ahead of me. As I got closer, the taller of the two, which I could now see was Caleb, grabbed Hanna by the wrist. "Just listen to me Hanna!" He screamed.

I arrived just in time to get a front row view as Hanna slapped him across the face. "Leave me alone!" She screamed back at him just as loudly.

He recoiled from the hit, but recovered fast and raised his hand above his head. Just as he began to bring his hand down, he registered my presence and stopped only a few centimetres from her face.

"I'm sorry Hanna," he began as he dropped his hand by his side.

"Leave. Now." My voice was cold and I took a step towards him. "If you go anywhere near her again, it will be the last thing you do." He began to laugh, but reconsidered it when he saw the look of pure hatred on my face.

Slowly he took a step back and opened his mouth to speak again. He changed his mind after a second and disappeared into the darkness.

There was a slight pause – a moment of grace, before Hanna ran into my arms and began to sob. I wrapped my arms around her, my hand stroking her hair while the stream of tears continued.

"Come on," I said, gently stepping away from her. "Let's get you home."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

**A/N:** Okay so I have another story currently going at the moment, it's an Ezria based one called Broken Promises. I plan on alternating between the stories as equally as possible, but right now I'm not sure which one I prefer. I have a semi-clear plan of where this is heading so we'll see what happens! Also, please review, I don't mind negative comments as it gives me something to work on! Thanks.

"T-Thanks," Hanna stuttered as I handed her a cup of hot chocolate. Her mascara had left a black trail down her cheeks, and her eyes were puffy and red from all the crying. I nodded in acknowledgement as I took a seat on the stool next to her.

"I can't believe him. He told me he loved me, that he would never do anything to hurt me," another round of tears interrupted what she was saying.

I put my hand on her thigh. "Hanna, look at me." She slowly raised her eyes to meet mine. "Hanna, you are absolutely amazing, and you deserve someone so much better than him. You will find the perfect person who will love you as much as you deserve to be loved." I smiled at the girl in front of me. How she had changed since the first time I met her. Back then she had just been a lonely girl with no self-esteem, and now sat before me a confident and beautiful girl but she was vulnerable.

A faint smile touched her lips, and I reached my hand up to her face, wiping the black smudges her Mascara had left.

"Is it okay if I stay here tonight? I don't want to have to face my mum's questions."

"Of course," I replied, placing my now empty cup onto the kitchen counter. I stood up and began walking up the stairs; glancing back to make sure Hanna was following. Slowly she removed herself from the stool and walked over to the stairs.

I turned back, a small smile forcing its way onto my lips. I realised in that moment that the ache in my chest had dulled. It was still there, it would always be there, but I realised that Hanna was right – I could love again.

Turning on the light of my room, I made my way over to the wardrobe. I pulled out an old pair of dark grey sweatpants and a plain white t-shirt. "You can wear these if you like," I said as I chucked them towards Hanna.

I turned back to the wardrobe and pulled out my pyjamas. Turning back to face Hanna my jaw dropped. She had taken off her dress and was standing in a black bra and matching lacy underwear. The dim lighting in the room cast shadows on her pale body, and for the first time I truly noticed her.

My eyes scanned up and down her body, taking in everything from her slim frame to the way her bra was slightly too tight. Sensing my eyes on her, she turned away so I could only see her back. She unclasped her bra and slowly pulled the straps off her shoulders before dragging on the white t-shirt. She picked up the sweats from the floor and pulled them on before turning back to face me.

I realised I was still staring and quickly pulled off my own shirt in an attempt to pretend like I had been getting changed at the same time. I watched from the corner of my eye as she took a seat in the middle of my bed, her legs crossed and hands in her lap.

After putting on my shorts I walked over to the bed and sat opposite her. At first, I wasn't sure whether she had noticed. Her eyes were in a trance, obviously thinking about the earlier events of the night.

"Is it easy?" I jumped at the sound of her voice, unsure of what she meant. "Loving girls. Is it easy?" Her blue eyes met mine, and I considered lying to her. I wanted to tell her that it was the easiest thing in the world. But that wasn't the truth.

I shook my head, deciding on the best way to word my answer. "It's not easy. People try to tell me every day that my choices are wrong, that I'm making a big mistake. But for me, all that matters is what I think. It feels good, and it feels right. So I don't listen to what people say."

She went quiet again, processing my answer. "Tonight, when I went to find Caleb, I found him outside hooking up with some other chick."

"Oh Hanna, I'm so sorry." I slid forward towards her and placed my hands on top of her legs. "You deserve someone so much better than him."

Her eyes were focused on my hands and I was unsure as to whether she had heard what I said. Before I had a chance to react she leaned forward and pressed her lips against mine. I was too stunned to do anything and after a second she pulled away.

Her cheeks turned bright red and as she jumped off the bed I finally began processing what had just happened. "I'm so sorry Spence," she began. "I can't believe I just did that. I didn't mean to, it's just that…I don't know what came over me." She began retreating to the door.

In one swift movement I was off the bed and closing the distance between us. I grabbed her t-shirt and pulled her towards me. Her face was only centimetres from mine, and the sweet smell of her perfume was overpowering.

"If you don't want this, say no now, and we'll pretend like it never happened." I breathed, my eyes tracing her jawline. My heart was racing and the pain in my chest had gone.

"I want this." She said. The second those three words left her mouth I pressed my lips against hers. After a moment her lips replied and she kissed me back. I placed my hands on either side of her hips and pulled her closer to me.

Her lips parted slowly and a small groan escaped them as my tongue explored the inside of her mouth. We walked towards the bed, our mouths never leaving each other. Her fingers gradually moved up my stomach and I dragged myself away from her lips and began kissing down her neck.

Her hands wrapped around my waist and she me drew me in closer. Reluctantly I put my hands on her stomach and pushed her back away from me. "Are you sure?" I whispered to her, realising the direction that this was heading in. She nodded and closed the distance between us. This time it was her mouth on my neck and I groaned.

She pushed me down onto the bed and I dragged myself back until my head was resting on the pillows. And then she was on top of me, her lips passionately pressed into mine. I lifted up the bottom of her shirt, and she pulled it over her head, throwing it to the floor next to the bed.

This time I didn't hide my staring, and my hands moved up her body, cupping her breasts. She smiled and leant forward until her mouth was pressed against my ear. "Your turn," she whispered, moving back slightly and allowing me to sit up.

I held my hands up as she pulled my pyjama top over my head. Her eyes took in my exposed chest and she smiled again. Her lips returned to mine as her hands made their way down my stomach.

I arched my body as she reached the top of my shorts, allowing her to pull them off. She discarded them on the floor, her hands now exploring the inside of my thighs. Her hand slipped inside my underwear and I sighed loudly.

"You ready?" She asked playfully and I nodded, growing impatient.

I groaned loudly and gripped the top of bed, my back arching as her hands worked wonders. My head spun and everything seemed peaceful. If only for a moment.


End file.
